


Wet

by goat_dono



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_dono/pseuds/goat_dono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cat's away, the mice will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Ichigo lounged in the doorway to Rukia's quarters, drinking tea and half-listening to her tell a story. He tried not to show how let down he felt. 

_She's staying here. After all that happened, she wants to stay here. She's not coming back with me._

Looking up, he spotted Renji crossing the dark courtyard. “Hey, here comes your boy,” he announced.

_“Yo._ Been looking for you two.”

“Renji.” Rukia solemnly met his eyes.

“I heard you went to visit Kūkaku,” said Renji, climbing the steps and sitting down opposite Ichigo. “Just wanted to make sure you were OK.”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

“She said Ukitake-taichō already explained what happened. She wanted me to apologize, but she didn't want me to be sorry. I guess I understand that.”

“So, you and the Shibas are cool now?”

“I dunno. I have this feeling that there's still something wrong, something unresolved about Kaien. I don't know what it is.”

“There's something unresolved between you and me too, isn't there,” said Renji, staring at the floor.

Rukia gave him her most long-suffering look.

“I know I fucked up, Rukia. I know I'm stupid for not believing that Byakuya really meant to have you executed. I've told you that I'm sorry a hundred times at least, and I'll say it a hundred times more.”

“Well, that's nice. I like it when you're humble. It's sexy.”

Renji eyed her in silence, perplexed. Ichigo sat with his arms crossed, a look of stern smugness on his face.

“So.” Rukia was nonchalant. “How long have you and Ichigo been lovers?”

Ichigo practically levitated from shock. He goggled at Rukia, then whipped his head back to stare at Renji, horrified.

“Couple weeks,” Renji stated matter-of-factly, though his shoulders drooped with the confession. “That's why you're mad?”

“Hell yeah, that's why! _I_ haven't gotten laid in almost a _year!”_

Ichigo's mind began revving in neutral. _Wait, what?_

“I'm gonna remedy that,” Renji countered. “Plus, Berry-tan here is a helluva nice piece of ass. He's still a virgin with women, but he learns quick.”

“What the _FUCK,_ Renji!” shouted Ichigo, punctuating the expletive with a solid right to the redhead's jaw. The element of surprise was in his favor; in an instant he'd pinned Renji and was pummeling him with all his might.

“Hey, KNOCK IT OFF,” said Rukia loudly, standing and smacking Ichigo in the head. “You two get on my nerves with that shit.” She tugged Ichigo's arm. “Get up and come with me, both of you.”

Renji peeled himself off the floor of the passageway, chuckling and muttering under his breath about something _weak-assed._ Ichigo glared murderously at him as he stumbled after Rukia, unable to think of anything suitably scathing to say.

After a convoluted trek to the central hall of the manor, they arrived at the main suite. Rukia opened the shōji and entered without a word.

“Why'd you bring us to Byakuya's lair?” Renji's voice trailed off as he watched Rukia head straight for a pair of plain fusuma in the southern wall. “Hey, where ya goin', Rukia?” he asked, feigning ignorance of what lay beyond the sliding panels.

She ignored him and went in, leaving the fusuma open. Renji stared after her as a slow realization dawned. He tried desperately to keep a straight face as he turned to face Ichigo, who was leaning against a pillar, still furiously embarrassed.

Renji reached a hand toward his friend's shoulder, only to have it slapped away.

“Tell me something, Ichigo,” growled Renji, rubbing his bruised jaw with his stinging hand. “Why didn't you ever sleep with her?”

Ichigo rounded on him again but pulled up when he saw the pained look in Renji's eyes.

“Answer me.” Renji's voice became very quiet. “You two shared a room all that time, and never did _anything?_ Why is that? You don't like girls?”

“No! It's because I don't think of her that way!”

“You're a fucking liar. I know damn well you think of her that way.”

Ichigo clenched his teeth but said nothing.

“I bet she thinks of you that way, and she definitely thinks of _us_ that way.”

“The hell do you mean?”

“She's horny enough to yell at me about it, and she _loves_ guy-on-guy action. And after all that she went through, and the shitty way I treated her, I ain't denying Rukia anything ever again.”

_No fuckin' way!_ Ichigo thought, his face incredulous. _He can't possibly mean—_

“There's more to it, even. Come in here.” Renji untied his waraji and stepped through the doorway into a vast, elegant shoin. Ichigo followed, looking apprehensive.

“That's Byakuya's bedchamber.” Renji indicated the open fusuma, and turned to give Ichigo a very significant look.

_“Uso!”_ Ichigo's eyes were huge.

“Personally, I think having sex in Byakuya's bed is a seriously passive-aggressive dick move and _I fully endorse that shit,”_ Renji solemnly announced.

“Are you really that stupid? He'll find out, and—”

“He won't do a damn thing. He's still flat on his ass in the Fourth 'cause you fucked him up so bad. And if any of the servants happen by and figure out what's going on they won't say anything 'cause they all hate him worse than I do. So, that's the deal. You can participate or not, I don't care.” 

He turned and strode into the room. Ichigo trailed after him, stopping short at the threshold.

Byakuya's inner chamber was huge and practically empty. An ornate, closed alcove faced the entryway, adjacent to wide shōji that opened onto a private, moonlit garden. Three tall lamps softly suffused the space with golden light, illuminating the broad, low sleeping platform that stood in the center of the floor. Rukia lay on the futon, looking rather discouraged.

She sat up as Renji yanked Ichigo through the fusuma and slid them shut.

“Well?”

“I talked some sense into him.”

Renji slid his arms around Ichigo from behind and kissed his neck, provoking a mortified squawk. Rukia laughed.

“What's so funny?” demanded Ichigo.

“You two. Your hair colors really clash.”

Renji reached up to pull off his headband and hair tie. He shook out the long, coarse strands before returning his attention to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo took a handful of flowing crimson and rubbed it against his cheek, closing his eyes and inhaling the rich scent. _God,_ he loved Renji's hair.

Renji's hands were finding skin and Ichigo felt his legs starting to weaken when he remembered Rukia's presence with a jolt. His eyes popped open to meet her leering gaze.

“Yeah. That's hot.”

Renji gave Ichigo a sudden shove toward the bed. He staggered forward and sprawled out next to Rukia. 

“You want me to do him, babe?”

“I want us both to do him.”

Renji was practically oozing lust. He shouldered out of his kosode and drew a hand across hard abs. “Want me to do you, too?”

“Yeah, Lieutenant Obvious. So what do you say, Ichigo? Are you game?”

Ichigo clutched his head. “I-I don't believe this is happening.”

Rukia rolled her eyes. Renji laughed derisively. _“Baka._ You know I'm perverted, but you figured my girlfriend wasn't?”

“Are you in or not, Ichigo?” Rukia was getting impatient.

“You really wanna have a _threesome_ with me?”

“YES!” Renji and Rukia hollered in synchronized exasperation.

“Well, uh...OK.”

Renji turned to Rukia. “Does that count as 'enthusiastic consent?'”

“It'll do. C'mere, Ichigo,” she said, pulling him down on top of her.

Grinning, Renji slowly untied his hakama.

“Hold on, don't you need to go find some lube?” gasped Rukia, tussling with her suddenly eager new playmate.

“It's in the compartment under the b—” Renji cut himself off and blushed as bright as his hair.

Ichigo swiveled his head around in slow motion. Rukia sat up and stared.

“Please tell me you top him,” she pleaded, her face earnest.

Renji flushed deeper, but added a rather triumphant little smile.

_“YOSH.”_ Rukia pumped her fist.

“Wow. I would never have pegged Byakuya as an uke,” mused Ichigo.

“Hah! He loves to bottom but he hates to admit it. Yoruichi-sama told me,” Rukia confided gleefully. “She tops him, too.”

Ichigo looked fascinated. “You know, this kind of sheds some light on how a sixth seat all of a sudden became a lieutenant...”

“Why the fuck aren't you naked yet?” Renji tackled Ichigo and began pulling at his clothes.

**************************************************

Though they never actually made love in the time they lived together, Ichigo and Rukia had become quite intimate in their own way. She'd spent many hours softly rubbing his back when the stress of school kept him from sleeping, lain awake many nights listening to him groan through wet dreams.

Not long before her arrest she'd begun creeping into his bed and letting him explore her body in the darkness, kissing him and stroking his aching erection through his pajama bottoms, until he shook her off and waddled weak-kneed to the bathroom.

Unaware of their secret play, it came as a bit of a surprise to Renji that they were so into each other. He couldn't help but notice, as he roughly stripped Ichigo of his uniform, that all his attention was wholly fixated upon Rukia.

Ichigo was practically delirious with arousal. He held Rukia down and sucked playfully on her earlobe, prompting a cascade of giggles. Unraveling her obi, he parted her kimono and juban, finally seeing what he only knew from furtive touches in the dark. 

She buried her hands in his unruly orange hair and grinned maniacally as he laid kisses all over her tiny frame, his rigid cock leaking pre-cum onto her creamy thighs.

“Huh. You two seem awfully familiar,” snorted Renji, fumbling to retrieve the bottle of lubricant from the hidden compartment under the bed. He dragged Ichigo away from Rukia and flopped him onto his back with altogether more force than was necessary.

Undeterred, Rukia settled herself between Ichigo's sinewy thighs, wrapping her fingers around his elegantly curved length. She stroked downward, alternating hands with a twisting motion while running her lips and tongue all around the flare, and Ichigo began to shudder and hitch like an addict. 

Renji stared at them lewdly for a few minutes, before reddening Rukia's backside with a mischievous smack.

_“Che,_ you always were a fast little slut. Now, you.” He straddled Ichigo's chest. “Suck my dick.”

“Ughhh. Fuck, Renji, just let me...uhhh...” Ichigo tossed his head and groaned, his eyes rolling back.

“Nope.” Insistently, Renji tapped the head of his legendary cock against Ichigo's lips. Taking advantage of a moment of slack-jawedness, he poked the swollen glans into Ichigo's mouth and eased himself down.

After a few moments of wincing and gurgling, Ichigo closed his eyes and began to relax into Renji's smooth thrusts. His hands wandered up the backs of Renji's thighs and into the cleft of his ass, prompting an appreciative moan from the redhead. Gently, he probed the supple opening with his fingertips.

Rukia hummed around Ichigo's cock, thoroughly enjoying the view, but she couldn't resist the impulse to squeeze Renji's seductively dangling balls.

Caught off guard, Renji's entire body lurched forward.

“GAAACK!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Renji panted, quickly dislodging himself. “Rukia grabbed me! It was an accident!”

“You choke me again and I'll bite you,” Ichigo snarled.

“All right, I said I was sorry! Get a grip.” Renji backed himself down Ichigo's torso and soothed him with a kiss, gently nibbling his lower lip.

Unexpectedly, something wet and wiggly tickled Renji between the cheeks.

“OW! Dammit, Renji!”

“Mmmm. Apologize some more, Renji,” Rukia suggested. She jabbed her knuckles into Renji's bulging perineum and fluttered her tongue, promptly reducing the big redhead to quivering jelly.

“Ahhh...shit...” Renji shivered all over and lay his head down on Ichigo's shoulder. 

Ichigo licked his bitten lip before grabbing a handful of crimson hair and yanking it vindictively. His cock felt abandoned.

“Rukia, where did you go?” he whined.

“Heh. Right here, kiddo.”

Ichigo's lonely manhood was abruptly swallowed by delightfully soft, wet warmth. He gasped, startled, and began to babble.

“Holy shit...uhhhngh. Oh, FUCK, Rukia, that feels so fuckin' GOOD! Hah! Hee hee!”

“Would you shuddup,” Renji grumbled, jerking his hair free and sliding himself back into Ichigo's gaping mouth. He recommenced his slow, steady, up-and-down motion, just enough to bump the back of Ichigo's throat in a _really_ satisfying way.

Ichigo quickly became wild-eyed and agitated, jaws aching from Renji's extreme girth. Tears began to run down his flushed cheeks as he flared his nostrils and struggled to suck in air.

“Fuck _damn,_ Ichigo, you have the hottest look on your face right now,” Renji leered sadistically. “Whatcha doin' back there, babe?”

Utterly preoccupied, Rukia leaned against Renji's back and mumbled incoherently in reply. She rode Ichigo hard, bouncing her ass and clenching his shaft tightly inside herself, her clit just grazing the ridge of his pubis.

Ichigo writhed helplessly, overwhelmed by the maddening sensation of hot pussy and the panicked euphoria of choking half to death, until, finally reaching his limit, he weakly slapped a trembling hand against Renji's thigh.

Instantly, Renji freed Ichigo's mouth and sat back, grinning, as Ichigo was wracked by orgasm, his hoarse, gasping cries echoing through the suite. 

Renji turned abruptly and pulled Rukia into his arms. He laid her on her back next to their spent young novice and spread her legs, helping himself to a taste of strawberry creampie.

She laughed and punched Renji's head. Glancing over, she noticed that Ichigo had caught his breath but now looked very distressed.

“Ichigo? What's wrong?” 

“I, uh, I didn't mean to come inside you. I would have pulled out, but Renji sat on me and—”

“Don't be silly. I was on top. Obviously, I wanted you to.”

“But—”

“But what?”

“Well, what if you get—” 

“I won't.”

“Huh?”

Renji laughed rudely. “Discussing birth control after sex! Brilliant, dumbass.”

“You can't get me pregnant, Ichigo. You're too human.”

“OK, well, what about him?” Ichigo stabbed Renji spitefully with his forefinger.

“You can't get him pregnant, either.”

“No! I mean—”

Renji sat up, frowning. “You mean, some things are none of your fuckin' business? That's a true fact. Now shut up already.” He grabbed Rukia, rolled over and settled her on his face.

“Oooh, Renjeee...” she whined, as he sucked her clit between his lips and twiddled it with his tongue.

He began to stroke himself roughly, and slid the middle fingers of his other hand into Rukia's cum-slick passage, but Ichigo pulled Renji's fingers aside and inserted his reawakening cock in their place.

Groaning, Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia's waist, tilting her backside up so he could push deeper without breaking her contact with Renji's eager mouth. He could feel Renji's bicep flexing forcefully against his thigh, and looked back to watch as the redhead pulled on his unrelenting erection, realizing suddenly that he must be unbearably pent-up by now.

Ichigo leaned forward to brace himself on one hand and stretched out over Rukia, caressing her breasts and slowly grinding his body against hers, lost in the lush embrace of her inner sanctum. He felt like crying tears of pure bliss.

“Ohhh, Rukia...I can't believe how good this feels,” he whispered into her ear. “Does it feel good for you?”

Renji snorted disdainfully from between her legs. It sounded like a wet sneeze.

“Yeah, Ichigo, this is what you were missing all those nights you pushed me off,” she griped, ignoring Renji's baleful glare. “You've got a lot of making up to do, so get to work.”

Thoroughly intimidated, Ichigo began a hesitant rocking, clearly afraid of hurting her.

“Harder, Ichigo. I'm not fragile. Come on, give it to me! Do it! Fuck me!”

Ichigo rumbled aggressively at the provocation. He grabbed Rukia's slender arms and yanked them back for leverage, and began driving into her with a fast, pounding rhythm. 

Renji couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt Ichigo fire up, knowing what simultaneous oral and deep-dicking would lead to. Focusing the point of his tongue, he held Rukia as steady as he could against Ichigo's onslaught. 

She began to get vocal, yelping shrilly every time Ichigo slammed home; the sound of her voice spurred him on faster, and Renji was ready and waiting.

_“Iki sou, Akaaahhh!”_ she howled.

Her body locked up and let go at the same time, and Ichigo reeled in shock as she gushed watery liquid all over Renji's face, soaking the futon under his head and leaving him sputtering and breathlessly triumphant.

It was a long time before Rukia and Renji managed to stop laughing at Ichigo's freaked-out reaction, and even longer before they got him to understand what had happened, and after another prolonged bout of hilarity sparked when Renji rubbed Ichigo's face in the giant wet spot, they'd become completely comfortable with each other as a threesome.

**************************************************

Ichigo sat cross-legged in the middle of the futon and leaned back on his hands. His gaze lingered on Renji as the redhead rolled off the bed, stretched, and staggered toward the bathroom to clean himself up.

Rukia snickered. “He's hot, isn't he.”

Startled out of his reverie, Ichigo flashed a sheepish grin. “Well...yeah.”

“I love the way you look at him.” She crawled seductively into Ichigo's lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping his erection between their bodies.

He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, basking in the touch of her gentle fingers as they mapped the jagged scars that marred his shoulders and chest.

“What, you missed me that much?” 

Renji towered over them, damp and gloriously naked. He flaunted his hardening cock, squeezing and stroking it and tugging the velvety foreskin. Rukia and Ichigo pointedly ignored him.

In one fluid motion, the offended redhead tumbled onto the futon, snatched Rukia away and leveled Ichigo with a side kick to the solar plexus. Rolling over, he kissed his way up Rukia's body, savoring the tang of Ichigo's sweat on her skin. 

Ichigo recovered rapidly and leapt up, itching to fight, but his indignant bluster faltered as he took in the scene.

Renji had spread himself out over Rukia with his ass in the air, luxuriously stretching his arms and arching his back like a big, stripey cat. He fixed Ichigo with a raunchy leer, and rubbed his thick length against his lover's silky folds as she squirmed and mewled beneath him.

“Holy _fuck,”_ Ichigo breathed, eyeing the play of heavy muscles beneath taut, tattooed skin. “This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life...”

“Heh,” Renji grinned down at Rukia. “Look at him. He's fuckin' mesmerized. _Dokuo.”_

“Shuddup, _hihi,”_ Ichigo snapped, instantly coming to his senses. “I've never watched you fuck someone, is all. And besides, she's so _tiny._ I can't believe you put all that meat into her.”

Rukia hissed like a viper. “Ichigo, if you make one more inane comment, I will _shakkahō_ right down your throat.”

”Hah!” Renji snorted and reared back, forgetting all about what he'd been doing. “What's hard to believe? I put it in your narrow ass, don't I?” 

“That's different! Besides, you half killed me the first time!”

“So? Didn't stop you from coming ba—ITAI! _Atatata...”_ Renji slumped to the side, clutching his ringing skull.

_“URUSAI!_ Renji! Or I'll blast you, too!”

Ichigo guffawed. He curled himself around Rukia and attempted to placate her by nuzzling her cheek. “Seriously, he doesn't hurt you?”

She yawned. “We've been together a long time, Ichigo. He was younger than you are when we first started fooling around, and a hell of a lot smaller than he is now. But after we got into the Academy, he started growing like crazy.”

Renji popped up, looking affronted. “I was a late bloomer. Or maybe it was because I had enough to eat for the first time in my life. Anyway, she, uh...she just kinda...stretched to accommodate me, I guess.” He cut his eyes at Rukia, expecting another bonk, but she only smirked and turned back to Ichigo.

“Word got around fast. I was his only lover until I left school and came here to live. After that, he started fucking anything that would hold still long enough. Built up quite a following.”

“We don't need to talk about that,” Renji's dismay was palpable. “Come on, you're ready, aren't you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just take it slow, it's been a while.”

He clambered over her, wriggling between her thighs, and captured her lips in a kiss. Sitting back, he gently parted her glistening labia and swirled her clitoris with the head of his cock.

Rukia sucked in her breath and closed her eyes. Her toes skated across Renji's biceps and her hand slipped down to hold his.

“Ya payin' attention, Strawberry?” Renji drawled. He rolled his sinuous hips and began slowly working himself in; she moaned and winced as he spread her wide and tight around his thick length. 

Grabbing Rukia's outstretched ankle, Renji brought her foot to his mouth and laved the arch with his tongue, sucking and marking her sensitive flesh, distracting her from the discomfort as her body slowly remembered him; he pushed deeper until she'd taken him almost to the hilt, and tossed back his head, groaning in ecstasy. 

Immediately, Ichigo pounced on them, sinking his teeth playfully into a tattooed shoulder and completely ruining the moment. He smothered Renji's surprised yelp with a kiss, and slipped his hand between Rukia's legs while grinding against Renji's smooth flank, shamelessly aroused by the redhead's undulating body.

“Renji,” Rukia gasped, breathless from fucking and the pressure of Renji's impassioned reiatsu. “Ahhh...Renji, let me turn over.”

Obediently, Renji pulled out and rounded on Ichigo. Rukia twisted onto her side, drawing one leg up to brace herself against Renji's weight and slipping the other between his knees. She sighed covetously, watching Renji plunder Ichigo's mouth with his skillful tongue.

Renji surfaced and turned back to Rukia, far more aggressive now that he was taking her from behind. Ichigo sat on his heels and stared as Renji relentlessly fucked her, serenaded by her shuddering cries. 

It wasn't long before Renji screeched to a halt, trembling and grimacing, doggedly teetering on the brink of orgasm. He slowly lowered his bulk down beside Rukia and whispered into her ear. 

“Mmm...c'mere, Ichigo,” she mumbled, reaching out. 

Ichigo sidled up to her and moaned as she took him into her mouth, her head pillowed on his thigh. He stroked tendrils of damp hair out of Renji's face and grazed his thumb across the redhead's swollen lips. Renji closed his eyes and orally molested Ichigo's calloused digit, sucking and licking it as obscenely as a cock.

_“Kuso,"_ Ichigo breathed. "I fuckin' love you two.”

Rukia grumbled impatiently until Renji hauled himself up and mounted her again, quickening his pace. She opened her midnight blue eyes and gazed deliriously up at Ichigo, her mouth full of his cock, greedily pleasuring him while Renji drove in hard and ignited her climax. Instinctively, Ichigo withdrew with a gasp, just before the first convulsion locked her muscles and clenched her teeth together.

The moment he felt the orgasm seize Rukia's body, Renji finally let himself go. He thrust in as far as he could and came in great, heaving spurts, and Ichigo burst into laughter at his orgasmic raving.

“Fuck, I-I'm comin', babe, I'm — FUCK! Oh, FUCK! Kuso...KUSO...AAAH! Hah, FUCK! YEAH! Rukia...hah...hah...ohhh, R-Rukia...ohhh...”

Vanquished, Renji pulled out and rolled over senseless, chest heaving. His semen dripped down onto Byakuya's futon, and this time it was Ichigo who leaned in for a taste.

Rukia squirmed away from his tongue, panting and hypersensitive in the afterglow. Ichigo stroked her back until she calmed down and her breathing steadied, and then cupped one pert buttock, jiggling it teasingly. He dipped a tentative finger into his lovers' mingled juices, and pressed it against Rukia's other, tighter orifice; he was surprised at how easily it went in.

“You've done it this way before?” he asked, quietly.

“Yeah. Not with Renji, though.”

“With who?”

Rukia sighed and stretched.

“The guy that looked like me?”

She sighed again and nodded.

Ichigo slowly withdrew his finger and circled the tiny opening before sliding it in again. “D'ya like that?”

“Why? You want it?”

“Yeah.”

She studied his guileless eyes for a long moment.

“All right.”

Ichigo lost no time locating the discarded lube and generously slathering himself. She hadn't moved from her sidelong position, one knee drawn up to her chest. He sat across her outstretched leg and positioned himself, laid on a little pressure and met resistance. Backing off, he slipped into her pussy instead, rocking gently until she began to moan.

He pulled out and again nudged the head of his cock between her buttocks. Stretching his arms out over her head, he rested his chest lightly on her upper back. She could feel his heart pounding, his breath quick against her temple, his soft lips whispering on her skin. He pressed again, and she resisted.

“Rukia.”

“Huh,” she gasped, grimacing.

“Pretend I'm him.”

Gradually, she let her breathing deepen and the tension drain away, and Ichigo sank into her from the force of his weight alone. He began to thrust as gently as he could.

“How does it feel?” he murmured.

“Mmm...it's all right.” She drifted a hand down between her legs to finger her hardened clit.

_“Kuso_...Rukia, I'm not gonna last...”

Preoccupied, Ichigo failed to notice Renji resurrecting behind him until it was too late. A rough hand clamped down on the nape of his neck and mashed his head into the futon. 

“Ata! R-Renji, stop!”

“Renji, what are you doing?” Rukia mumbled, unable to see what was going on.

“Playing catch up, that's all. Ichigo's gotten an awful big share of the action tonight.” Holding the struggling interloper down, he dripped lube down the cleft of Ichigo's ass and worked two fingers into him.

Ichigo wailed, trapped and despondent, a victim of the sandwich ambush. 

“Aaah! Atatatata! Ren-jeee...”

“What? You gonna cry, Strawberry?”

Rukia's reiatsu flared indignantly. “Renji, don't _hurt_ him! Be careful!”

Renji chuckled. “Be quiet down there.” 

An ominous silence descended, broken only by ragged breathing and the wet sound of slick skin against skin. Ichigo began to moan again, wriggling and clutching the futon. 

Rukia gasped as Renji's weight pushed Ichigo's cock in deeper. The sound of the redhead's bestial grunting pooled hot in her belly; his domineering reiatsu passed through Ichigo's fevered body into hers as he fucked them both at once.

_You've done it this way before._

Her hazy mind flooded with memories of Kaien — lying languid and spent in Ukitake's arms, teasing Byakuya into a hot-blooded, lecherous frenzy, sneaking into her quarters long after curfew with the moon glinting in his eyes and Renji gleefully in tow. She choked back a sob.

_Kaien-dono._

_Oh god...Kaien, yes..._

_Kaien..._

Deep inside, another climax sparked and blazed, and just as quickly, faded away. 

She half-opened one eye and caught a bewildering glimpse of bright orange instead of glossy black. “Ichigo? I...w-what...”

Renji loomed over them like a thunder god. “Don't worry, babe, I know how to do him,” he rumbled menacingly, completely misinterpreting her muddled stammer. “He likes it rough. Just like your brother.”

“Hah,” Ichigo panted, limp and gasping. “Oh, _fuck...”_

“Shuddup, twink.” Renji wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck and hauled him back against his chest, still fully impaled on his cock. He kicked Ichigo's thighs apart, canted his pelvis, and cut completely loose, ramming him mercilessly. 

Ichigo screeched, teeth bared, and exploded into violent contortions. He thrashed and bucked with all his might, unwilling to submit without a battle.

_“Kuso,"_ Renji hissed, struggling to hold on to him. “Mmmm...yeah, that's it, scrappy, fight me! I got you right where you belong.”

Rukia had scrambled out of the way at the first sign of wild. She giggled, recognizing the same shrill yodeling that had accompanied one of Ichigo's most epic sex dreams — only now, his volume was cranked up to ten. Recalling the end result of the rude awakening she'd visited upon him that night, she barely stifled a howl of laughter.

Ichigo seemed to be on the verge of surrender. Gasping for breath, he wrapped a trembling hand tight around his cock, letting the force of Renji's thrusts propel it through his clenched fist.

“Huh-harder, Renji, haaah...”

Renji loosened the choke hold and slapped Ichigo's ass contemptuously. “Thought I told you to shut up. Fuck, I wish I had a strap. I'd beat your ass raw.”

“You better watch it, Renji,” Rukia warned, suddenly wary. “You'll make his hollow come out.”

“Huh, I ain't afraid of that punk,” Renji lied, with great conviction, as he got back to work.

Byakuya's stately bedchamber echoed with the obscene _pap, pap, pap_ of muscled loins smacking against lean buttocks. Renji was a pornographic spectacle; shoulders back, hair cascading, mouth twisted into his trademark evil leer, he gripped Ichigo by one shoulder and stabbed up into him with an intensely erotic motion, snapping his hips as though he were cracking a whip. 

_He looks like he's wielding his shikai,_ thought Rukia, fascinated by the concept.

“Uhhh...fuck yeah, Strawberry, your skinny ass feels _this fuckin' good...”_

Ichigo had escalated fast and was now frantically jerking himself off, losing all semblance of control.

“H-hah...f-fuck you, Aka! Sh-sh-shut th'fuck...shut the fuck up...hah...oh fuckin' _FUCK! I'm coming, Renji! FUCK!”_

Ichigo's voice grew so piercing and hollow-like as his come spattered the futon that Renji pulled up short, cold fear in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his squalling uke and spoke low so Rukia wouldn't hear.

“Shhh. Ichigo. Hey, Ichigo, settle down. Come on, you're all right. C'mon, kid. Pull yourself together.” 

Ichigo's rigid body hitched a few times and then went limp, slumped in Renji's embrace. Renji gently laid him down.

Rukia was horrified. “YOU SEE?” she shrieked. “I KNEW that would happen! I KNEW IT-”

“WOULD YOU BE QUIET?" Renji roared back. "I told you, I know how to handle him! Just relax!”

Renji took a deep breath and reached up with shaking hands to knot his hair into a ponytail. He leaned over to Rukia and stole a kiss.

“Stop worrying, wouldja? Look at him, he's fine. _Nothing_ happened.”

She looked down and was startled to see a goofy, post-orgasmic grin plastered across Ichigo's face. He snarfed absurdly.

_“Kusoboke._ One of these days, I'm gonna kill you, Aka.” 

“Yeah, well, today ain't that day, asshole.”

Ichigo sighed as Renji bent to run his tongue over the planes of his chest, pausing to lavish attention on each nipple. “Mmm...c'mon, Berry-tan, I just need a little more, OK?”

Ichigo blew a sad raspberry and rolled onto his stomach, his butt in the air, prompting Rukia to stifle another laugh.

Renji was exhausted, but his ravenous horniness overruled everything. He inhaled deeply and assumed his position, running his hands lazily over Ichigo's back and hips. He let his half-hard cock move on its own, seeking and winding like a python as he slowly worked it in.

Ichigo growled impatiently and pushed back.

Renji exhaled. “Nah, kid, I'm too tired to pound you any more. Gonna take it easy now.” Fully sheathed, he curled up with a sigh and lay his head between Ichigo's shoulder blades. “Fuck. You've really got me, you know that?”

_“Che._ Hurry up, Aka. You stink and you weigh a fuckin' ton.”

“Awww. You're always so grumpy when you're tired. It's cute.” Renji closed his eyes and began robotically humping, face buried in Ichigo's hilariously messed-up hair. 

“Renji. Wake up.” Rukia pinched his ass, startling him out of his daze and causing him to emit an embarrassing squeal. He glared at her and sat back with a yawn.

Reaching around him, she caressed his abs and gently twiddled a finger in his navel. She stroked the sleek trail of reddish hair that ran down his center, before sliding one hand back over his hip to softly describe the curve of his ass. With her tongue she intercepted a bead of sweat trickling down his spine and continued its path with her fingers, drifting inward to the small of his back and down between his legs.

She caught his heavy testicles in her palm and gently fondled them as he bent over to continue slowly fucking Ichigo; her other hand caressed his straining, sweat-slick thigh. She knew he was really close.

“Renji,” she whispered against his back, listening to his labored breathing. “I want to watch you come.” 

She released his balls and squeezed his bulging root, prodding and knuckling it until he began to moan. With agonizing slowness, she dragged a finger backwards to his twitching hole, braced against him, and jabbed it straight in; he grunted indecently and again ground to a trembling halt, ignoring Ichigo's incoherent whines of protest.

She crooked the finger and felt for his prostate, and Renji flinched and cursed as the familiar, urgent, maddening sensation bloomed at the base of his spine. He began to thrust again, but his rhythm was erratic and his arousal was quickly coming to a towering peak; he was unaware of the cry that rose in his throat alongside his intensifying pleasure, swelling and deepening and finally spilling over in an uncontrollable cascade of sound and feeling. His cock was already spurting when he yanked it out and striped Ichigo's back with line after line of pearly semen, destined to dampen yet another spot on Byakuya's impossibly sullied futon. Distantly, he heard Rukia's teasing voice counting the paroxysms that wracked his body.

“...six, seven, eight...nine...ten...and a half...ele...ven...”

_“Kuso,”_ Ichigo gasped, too weak to free himself from Renji's dead weight, now collapsing down on top of him in an undignified heap. Rukia came to his rescue, pinching and punching and hair-pulling until the barely conscious redhead rolled over. 

Ichigo looked as though he'd been fucked into oblivion. His eyes stared sightlessly into space.

“Ichigo? Are you OK?” Rukia gently shook him, looking concerned. Slowly he came around and emitted a low, tortured groan.

“Heh...kid's got no stamina,” Renji mumbled, sprawled on his back, unable to so much as open his eyes. 

Somehow, Ichigo mustered the energy to rear up and headbutt Renji in the ribs with a resonant _thunk._ Moments later he was sound asleep, Rukia's laughter still ringing in his ears.

**************************************************

“Well, there's no way nii-sama is not going to know who did this.”

Unperturbed, Renji yawned and finished braiding his hair. “So? What's he gonna do? Throw us in jail? Have us executed? Huh. Fuck him.”

Rukia snorted. “You're a whole lot of big talk when he's not around, aren't you?”

Renji reached out and backhanded Ichigo, who'd begun snoring. He climbed over Rukia so that she was between them, nudging her into the space he'd just vacated. Ichigo turned and sighed without waking, and wrapped his arms protectively around Rukia, pulling her to his chest.

Renji draped a long arm across them both. “Didja enjoy yourself?” he murmured tiredly.

“Yeah.”

“Thass good. I'm always gonna be on your side, now on. Cause. Love ya more'n life.”

“Oh, shut up and go to sleep, _baka_ pine,” she muttered, but he already had.

She stretched her legs contentedly, lulled by Ichigo's steady heartbeat under her hand and Renji's warm breath in her hair. Just as she was wishing she could hold on to that moment forever, she was struck by a sudden, awful realization.

She was lying in a wet spot.


End file.
